Valfross
Basic Information The Isle of Valfross is the third island in the game after Tolbrynd. It is a large, snowy landmass with strong snowstorms and resilient soldiers, resistant to fire. Campaign The story begins after the siege of Tolbrynd 35: The Frozen Path Description and Obstacles: Flat terrain consisting of large frozen rock formations, frozen human soldiers, and high speed winds. Goal: Create a vehicle that has enough speed and weight to fight against the wind in order to move to the goal. Note: Do not underestimate the wind, it is extremely powerful and can even be compared to the upward winds found in the old Sandbox, and it can easily destroy your machine if unprepared. Tip: Try using heavy objects to weigh down your vehicle, such as ballasts, or use propellers in an inverted way. The easy, albeit "cheating" way is to just propel yourself in the direction of the goal using a mine, or multiple mines. 36: The Awakening Bells Description and Obstacles: Flat terrain and a large stone brick structure that has 3 bells hanging from it. Goal: Create a machine that can ring the bells. Note: Although the level's goal says "Ring Bells Together", they don't need to be rang at precisely the same time, though they must all be rang within a few seconds. 37: Peculiar Clearing Description and Obstacles: A flat terrain with a few pillars and a horizontally placed crank. Goal: Create a machine to move the crank in a clockwise manner Note: When moving the crank, one can see small pillars in the center of the stage gradually rising from the ground. 38: The Martyr Knights Description and Obstacles: Flat terrain. A few tents and campfires can be seen. The most important obstacle, or enemy, is the new human army. Goal: Kill 90% of the army. Note: Valfross soldiers are heavily armored and fire resistant. If you try to mow them down like Ipsilonians they'll just remain stunned and get back up after a short while. Their axe-throwers do great damage at a distance as well. Even using a massive amount of bombs is not guaranteed due to them being spread out. However, surprisingly using multiple vacuums may come in handy. 39: Ordyce Lode Description and Obstacles: Several rocky piles littered with ore carts, tracks, wooden shacks and frames. Goal: Find and steal 3 pieces of gold ore. Note: There are pieces of gold hidden under the mountains. Destroy them to uncover more gold. 40: Penitent Tower Description and Obstacles: Several large stone towers, columns, and a statue, some on flat terrain, some not. Axe throwers will harass you from the ground and inside several towers. Goal: Destroy all structures. 41: Relict Frost Description and Obstacles: A mysterious cube surrounded by icicles and frozen human soldiers. Going close to the cube will freeze your vehicle. Goal: Bring the cube to the goal. Tip: Build either a really long reaching tool that is able to ignore the freezing effect, or a small flying machine (the latter is tricky). 42: Consumed King Description and Obstacles: A flat area with several frozen soldiers and a large dragon skeleton which contains the "Consumed King" inside its mouth. Goal: Bring the Consumed King to the goal. Tip: Make a two-piece machine, one piece to lift the skull, the other to retrieve the king. Pending updates 40: pentient tower zone moved to 44, replace with "Mountain barrier" 43: (Revolving Monolith link and description here) 44: (Penitent tower link and description here) Valfross-0.jpg|An old picture of Valfross Related achievements *Monarch of Frost Category:Isles Category:Valfross